leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Caitlyn/Strategy
Skill usage *Take advantage of for harassing enemy champions. * It is not recommended to harass enemies with since it drains your mana too quickly and has a distinct channeling animation, allowing it to be dodged. ** Instead, use to disable enemy with another crowd control or make a few shots on them. *It is much easier to hit with when inside the bush because of its one second channel time. * will push the lane and leveling it early increases the pressure on your lane. * During the laning phase, place a in side routes and bushes to deny the enemy team the use of those bushes. * is better than as a first skill due to its utility, and allows for Caitlyn to dominate her lane. is easy to juke, but if an enemy steps on a trap, you can get off some free damage on them. * You can fire away from opponents to close the gap when chasing. ** recoil will immediately stop you when you hit terrain that is too thick to move through. ** can use to hop over thin walls in the jungle, creating a quick escape route out of dangerous situations. She also can use this functionality to pursue enemies effectively. As it uses quite some mana and has a long cooldown, it should be used with caution. * Avoid using in large team clashes as it might be blocked by another enemy champion. The cast also cancels if the target dies prematurely. *Caitlyn is superior in side lanes as the brush makes her passive, , more effective. * By starting off with you can assist your jungler by placing at common jungle locations; this can be used to help your jungler counter-jungle. * Using at an angle that the enemy team would not expect makes it more difficult for it to be blocked. * When in team fights, placing a in front of enemies or behind them can help your team escape if losing or capture fleeing enemies. * When an enemy flees at low health, you can finish them off with . However, remember that it can be intercepted, so try to find a clear shot first. * You can combo with , If timed correctly, ( straight into ), then this combo will slow the target, and deal significant damage to the enemy. This is especially useful in running away, the damage dealt should deter most enemies. (If you have fast hands, then you can also place a trap as you get pushed back, if it procs on them, this will give you time to get several hits and a in.) * When fighting against , your will be less effective due to her . She will often run into the trap with her activated to give her mana, but that will make her vulnerable to since will be on cool-down. Build usage * Building one or two items that focus on attack speed, such as or , will charge faster, improving her harassment in the later part of the game. will also buff her teammates, so it will improve impact on team fights. ** is especially useful as , as with most physical DPS champions. * is an excellent item on Caitlyn as she can easily get the stacks. It grants a massive amount of attack damage, and the lifesteal greatly improves your sustainability and improves your abilities as they scale greatly with AD. **Buying the component early can help extend the amount of time you can remain in your lane. * Building Caitlyn with and will allow her to do high damage in team fights before she gets focused. ** A fun but not necessarily effective build is to get 2 s. Every head shot will be a crit and—combined with —will deal a lot of damage. Recommended build Champion Spotlight KFNFY6-gaDA Category:Champion strategies